


Peace At Last

by expectopatronum2317



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, They found peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectopatronum2317/pseuds/expectopatronum2317
Summary: After continuing their work- it's Shaw's time to find peace with John and Root.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 42





	Peace At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "Person of Interest" 
> 
> I am simply using the characters. 
> 
> I wanted to give Shaw and Root peace with each other. Kinda sad at the beginning but ends on a sweet note.

It was raining today, pouring more accurately. But the lone figure sitting atop a single grave clutching her side didn’t seem to care. Looking down at her side Shaw knew that today would be her last. She could faintly hear Finch and Fusco trying to keep her focus through the comms but she was tired. 

Looking down at the headstone next to her, she knew it was her time to join the only person she was ever truly in love with. Clicking her earpiece she struggled to speak to the frantic men. “It’s been fun guys. Don’t over feed my dog Lionel and Harold-”

“Nah don’t even try that Shaw. You know damn well we aren’t going to let you go, not like this.”

“Oh shut it Lionel, it’s been 20 years. I’m tired and I deserve to finally rest. We did good, now go find some other hopeless soldier and keep doing good.”

“Miss Shaw-”

“Thank you Harold. For everything, for saving my ass, giving me the chance to really help people. If it wasn’t for you and John, I’d never met-” Shaw swallowed thickly hating the rush of emotions flowing through her body.

Knowing that arguing with the former NSA agent would be pointless, Finch sighed softly, “Detective Fusco and I are almost to you Miss Shaw. Just hold on a few more minutes please.”

“I’ll do my best Harold.”

There was silence over the comms as she disconnected and rested against the stone marked  _ Samantha Groves,  _ Shaw scoffed, “You better be there. Because I swear to god Root, I’ll kill you if you aren’t.”

She looked to her left slowly registering Lionel and Finch with Bear in tow running towards her. She smiled softly at the large but greying dog that pressed his head into her chest as she reached up to scratch behind his ears, “You be good for Lionel and Finch. Make sure they don’t join Uncle John, Root and I too soon you hear?”

The dog whined lowly and laid himself next to her. She looked past Bear and gave the two men a smirk, “At least I can say I did some good. And I may not know how to show or say it but-”

“Yeah we know Shaw, we know.” Lionel gave the pale looking woman a boyish grin with his aging features, “Tell Coco Puffs and the Urban Legend I said hi will ya?”

“You got it Fusco.” Shaw looked to Harold, her eyes drooping closed. “Any last words Finch?”

The beady eyed man simply gave her a soft smile and placed his hand over her own, “You did good Miss Shaw. Get some rest now.” The soldier listened to Harold and closed her eyes, a small smirk resting on her lips. 

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself standing beneath a large willow tree, surrounded by green fields of grass and the sounds of the gentle breeze. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, revelling in the way the cool wind filled her lungs. 

She heard a gentle footfall behind her but chose not to turn around. She kept still until she felt slender but strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into the lean body behind her. Shaw closed her eyes again letting the warmth and familiar scent wash over her. 

She took a small step forward before turning in the arms, facing the woman she lost so many years ago. She studied the sharp features on the woman, noting how she looks just as beautiful as she remembered. She looked into warm embers and gave a small grin, “Hey Root. Been awhile.”

Root gave Shaw a blinding smile, “Hey Sweetie, it-”

Root was cut off by Shaw rolling her eyes and reaching up to pull the taller woman down- crashing their lips together. Falling into the kiss and embrace, neither woman noticed the tall man approaching them quietly until he cleared his throat.

“Good to see you again Shaw.” 

The small soldier pulled away from Root and looked at her friend, “You too John. You too.”

She stepped back from Root, but laced their fingers together, “So what now?”

Reese and Root smiled at Sameen and Root answered, “Now we go be at peace and watch over those we still love and wait for the right time for them to join us.”

The trio started walking from the tree fading as they went, “Can we have steak?”

John laughed and Root smiled warmly, “We can have whatever you want Sameen. Whatever you want indeed.”

X X X X

  
  


Fusco looked up as the skies cleared and the sun began to beat down as he and Harold- along with the new guy- stood above the three graves. “I think she found peace Glasses.”

Harold looked to the skies and back to the detective, “I believe they all have Detective. I truly do.”

Fusco nodded and looked at the graves he would frequent till he himself was laid to rest next to them-  _ See you again guys. See you again. _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews below- I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
